


Virgin

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Other, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr headcanon request for Julian, Muriel and Lucio with a virgin MC.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834552
Kudos: 135





	Virgin

##  **Julian**

♦︎ Are you sure you want to do this? With him? Positive? Well, alright, call him back in approximately 3 to 7 business days. You know, when he’s done with his freakout.

♦︎ He’ll save the kinkier stuff for when you have a little more experience, but he definitely still wants you to be in charge. He’s guiding you through it though. “You can bite me harder.”

♦︎ Asks you if you’re sure and if you’re still okay every so often, and he worries about if he’s doing good enough _so much_. He needs as much reassurance as you do tbh.

♦︎ Julian will start paying attention to every reaction that you have the moment the clothes start coming off. He’s aware of your every movement, noise and expression. He’s a little bit impatient, but he forces himself to take his time undressing you and himself. He´ll trace every curve and dip of your body, trying not to stare as to not make you uncomfortable, but telling you that he finds you absolutely stunning. He’ll plant kisses on your neck, shoulders and chest while he lets you touch him at your leisure, getting used to his body. Mostly succeeds in holding back his moans.

♦︎ Wants to focus solely on you this time, he has so many ideas and so little time. If you want to do something _to_ him you’ll have to insist a few times, he _wants to_ , but he also kinda wants you to get _all_ the pleasure, if he can come along for the ride then that’s a bonus.

##  **Muriel**

♣ He’s so, so nervous. He has little to no experience himself, and the fact that he’s your first is just… help him.

♣︎ Wants to make this as pleasurable as he can for you, and he really wants to do this with you, but his worst fear is to hurt you. He’s kinda… big. And he knows that it’s common for virgins to experience a little pain at first. But how much pain is a little pain? He doesn’t want to _hurt you_ , like at all. He’s shitting bricks. 

♣︎ He can kinda tell it’s going to happen, you’ve discussed it beforehand (He was practically glowing red), he’s overthinking it _days_ before it happens. When it actually _does_ happen, he wants to make sure everything’s perfect. He doesn’t really light candles, but it’s a close thing.

♣ Muriel makes the bed with the softest furs that he owns, the hut is clean and Innana has made herself scarce. He spends so much time just kissing you, at first to stall for time and then because he can feel you relaxing into him. Spends an outrageously long time pleasuring you first, making sure you’re ready every few minutes with a questioning glance or a quiet “This okay?” (you obviously agree quite enthusiastically). When you finally get to the actual sex you’re on top, he wants you to have full control over what is going to happen and at what pace.

♣ Is very thorough with the aftercare, has water, pillows and cuddles at the ready. He wants to make sure that you’re one hundred percent okay after.

##  **Lucio**

▲ Oh man. He wants to impress you so bad. His bed is made with the best, most-count thread he could possibly find. Candles are lit and scented oils are ready on the bedside table, along with a pitcher of iced water. Isn’t he the best?

▲ He’ll start with a massage, kneading at your bare shoulders and sides with an oiled hand. But he’s not very patient. A few minutes in his hands are already wandering, the contrast of his warm hand and the cold metal one makes you shiver and you can only just sense his grin before he flips you around onto your back and pounces on you.

▲ If he sees that you’re nervous he’ll turn the focus onto himself to take your mind off it. Holds your hand and guides it slowly to his crotch, letting you touch his shirtless chest on the way down. “See? This is what you do to me, my dove. You’re so perfect.” 

▲ Lucio gets playful if he sees you overthinking things or getting overwhelmed. Rolling you around so you sit on his lap and nibbling on your neck until you giggle, waggling his eyebrows and telling you that you may do whatever you wish to him. He looks like he knows what he’s doing, but when you lean down to kiss him you can feel the frantic drumming of his heart against your chest, it’s nice to know he’s as nervous as you are. When he finally gets to be inside you he pulls out all the stops, maneuvering you into the positions he knows are the most pleasurable, stimulating your most sensitive areas while you do it, etc. He won't stop until you’re a proper mess.

▲ When you’re done, he wants you to tell him _everything_. Did he do okay? Is there anything you didn’t like? Anything you want to do again? Do you… _want_ to do it again? Lets out a relieved sigh when you tell him that you do and pulls you close so he can smooch your face.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
